Bleeding soul
by yume95
Summary: Une vie pas si simple à l'orgine peut devenir un véritable enfer par un simple évènement. D'autant plus avec des auteures sadiques . un conseil : ne vous brouiller jamais avec un yakusa /histoire finie.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartienne pas

cette fic est ecrite avec une de mes amies Elodie donc je ne suis pas la seuls a l'ecrire

chapitre 1

C'était une chaude matinée de Juin les oiseaux gazouillaient, bref une belle journée en perspective. Tohru faisait le petit-déjeuner pendant que Shigure la matait sous le regard noir de Kyo. Enfin le prince Yuki arriva, encore pataud et ensommeillé. Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas du TOUT du matin, ce qui lui valut une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine, suite à une perte d'équilibre malheureuse. En effet, tout à la confection du repas, Tohru avait laissé traîner une casserole que le rat n'avait pas vue. Alors, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le rouquin compatit en éclatant de rire, tellement fort qu'il en eut mal. Quoique, il eut aussi mal à cause du coup de poing que lui asséna son cousin qui s'était relevé. Le calme revint finalement.

« Yuki : Ohayo.

- Tohru : Ohayo Yuki-kun ! bien dormi ? ^w^ * tête de niaise *"

- Yuki : Bien et toi Tohru ?

- Shigure : Dépêchez-vous les enfants vous allez être en retard au lycée »

Sur quoi, comme de bons élèves qu'ils étaient, ils partirent en cours.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, non sans quelques chamailleries des cousins, sous le regard émerveillé (et crétin ?) de Tohru qui pensait : « C'est beau de s'aimer comme ça ! » Ils arrivèrent à l'établissement scolaire sans s'être frappés. Ils étaient pile à l'heure pour ne pas dire en retard, c'est pourquoi le trio fut surpris de voir que le cours n'avait pas commencé. Les deux amies de Tohru ne tardèrent pas à l'éloigner des deux garçons. Ces derniers, accoutumés au phénomène, allèrent à leur place. Le professeur entra alors, au grand damne des élèves qui pensaient qu'il était absent. Ce matin, ce serait de l'Histoire. Mais au bout d'une heure à peine…

«Kyo : Comment peuvent-ils penser qu'on tiendrait plus d'une heure concentré là-dessus ?

Ce dernier avait décroché depuis longtemps et observait tantôt la fenêtre, tantôt les élèves. Yuki écrivait inlassablement depuis le début.

- Kyo : Mais comment fait-il ?! Il n'est pas monté normalement !

En fait, à bien regarder, l'adolescent ne prenait pas de notes mais faisait des mots croisés. A se demander comment il s'en sortait aussi bien en cours. Le chat laissa vaquer son regard vers Tohru. Celle-ci n'écrivait rien, mais paraissait extrêmement concentrée. Pour être concentrée, elle l'était, mais la pauvre ne comprenait pas la moitié du cours et passait plus de temps à le déchiffrer qu'à enregistrer. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Alors que la classe entière s'endormait doucement mais surement, des bruits leur parvinrent du dehors. Des éclats de voix avec des bruits de moteurs. Vivement intéressés par la vie du Roi Inconnu X, c'est spontanément que tous se levèrent d'un seul mouvement vers les fenêtres. Un groupe assez considérable s'amassait de avant la grille du Lycée. Après un bref instant de chuchotements intrigués, une voix surpassa les autres, vaguement inquiète.

« Des yakusas ! C'est des yakusas ! »

Un vent de panique souffla sur la classe, y compris le professeur qui se pencha également à la fenêtre pour voir le groupe de délinquants escalader la façade et entrer. Incapables de réagir personne ne bougea, espérant que leur classe serait épargnée. Seulement ce ne serait pas suffisant.


	2. Chapter 2

voila le deuxieme chapitre de bleeding soul . desolé pour les fautes d'ortographes

Chapitre 2

Les 20aine de yakusas étaient rentrer en trombe dans le lycée et faisaient sortir tout les élèves de leurs classes avec les professeur ( etc ... ) .Tohru était paniquée et pleurait

« tohru : qui sont-ils et qu'est ce qu'il nous veulent

yuki : se sont les yakusas de la banlieue est de Tokyo les ' béliers sanglant ' et je croit savoir ce qu'ils veulent ou du moins un de leurs membres

kyo : et sale rat comment sa ce fait que tu les connaissent »

le regard du rat s'assombrit sous le regard étonné du natif du chat . Celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 21 ans les cheveux noir court ses yeux planquer derrière des lunettes de soleil s'approcha d'eux tandis que yuki se tendit en voyant l'homme se rapprocher .

« yuki: toi ne t'approche pas

chef : humm c'est comme ca que tu me traite mon cher yuki après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble

yuki : ne t'approche pas Rei !

Rei : voyons yuki ne sois pas si froid avec moi * il mit sa main sur la joue du jeune homme *, après tout si je suis ici c'est pour toi

yuki : qu'est ce que tu me veux !

Rei : voit tu mon cher je n'ai pas très apprécier la façon dont tu m'a plaquer

la dernière fois alors on va dire que je suis venus me venger en quelque sorte »

Yuki commença a paniqué il savait de quoi était capable le jeune leader

« Rei : vous trois * désigne 3 mecs * emmener les dans une classe vide j'arrive tout de suite * sourire sadique * »

3 hommes baraqué arrivèrent et attrapèrent Yuki , Kyo et Tohru

« Kyo : héé laissé moi bande de brute !!

Yuki : Kyo sa suffit ! Tu peut rien contre eux alors tait toi

Kyo: quoi !!! répète un peu sale...

mec1:fermez la vous 2 »

ils les emmenèrent dans une salle situé dans les couloir de gauche , les firent entrés et les attachèrent avec des corde sortit dont ne sais où .

5 minutes plus tard Rei arriva et sourit .Il sa rapprocha de Yuki et lui dit a l'oreille:

« Rei:tu sais que tu m'a beaucoup manquer ... enfin ... surtout ton corps et je m'amuserait bien un peu avec toi »

Les yeux de Yuki s 'agrandirent et essaya de reculer mais buta contre l'homme qui le maintenait jusque là

« Yuki : ne m'approche pas sale ...

Rei : hmm ? Sale quoi ? »

Sur ce il s'empara de la bouche du 'prince' qui essayait tant bien que mal de ce dégager de la poigne du géant ( vert ... ok ok je sort = ) malgré les liens qui lui serrait les poignets , Rei se sépara de sa bouche et dit

« Rei : hmm oui tu m'a vraiment manqué »

et il commença a déboutonné la chemise de Yuki .Pendant la demi heure qui suivit on put entendre dans la classe des cris , des pleures , des gémissements , et des coups donnés .

Apparemment satisfait, Rei quitta la salle le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Yuki. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Son regard était vide, il était replié sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres, des larmes perlant le long de ses joues. Il était comme… absent. Du côté des deux autres, ce n'était la forme non plus. Tohru, qui jusque là était pure et innocente (du moins le pense-t-on), écarquillait les yeux, choquée par ce spectacle horrible qui heurtait sa sensibilité plutôt élevée. Elle avait rapidement fermé les yeux, mais étant attachée, l'adolescente avait tout entendu et ses oreilles écoutaient encore en boucle ce qui s'était passé. Kyo paraissait tout aussi perturbé qu'elle, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Tout comme sa voisine, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de scène, encore moins aussi violente. Mais en plus de cela, il s'imaginait à la place de Yuki, et ne serait-ce que ça lui causait une douleur insupportable. En fait, il ne parvenait même à se le figurer, protégé par une barrière mentale qui lui refusait l'expérience. C'était trop horrible, trop inhumain. Le roux ne détournait pas le regard de son cousin, comme s'il espérait que ce dernier vienne le frapper et lui dire que cela n'avait été que son imagination, et qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Seulement cela n'arriverait jamais…

De leur côté, les yakusas libérèrent quelques personnes pour qu'elles se chargent de délivrer les autres et quittèrent les lieux sans demander leur reste, sous le regard étonnés des autres qui se demandèrent pourquoi tout cela avait eu lieu. Il est vrai que certains s'étaient amusés et avaient semé la pagaille un peu partout, mais quand même. La police fut immédiatement appelée maintenant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. (Eh ouais, personne n'y avait pensé avant et pendant on leur avait pas laissé le choix). Tous sortirent de l'établissement et on vérifia que tout le monde était là. On constata bientôt que le trio n'était pas dehors. La police se chargea d'aller inspecter les classes et trouvèrent bientôt la salle qui avait abrité le drame. Les deux amies de Tohru, qui avaient suivies, l'aidèrent à quitter la pièce, n'étant toujours pas remise. Kyo quant à lui, dès qu'il fut libéré, accourut auprès de son cousin, qu'un policier tentait de calmer. Mais le natif du chat ne sut pas trop quoi faire ensuite. Voir Yuki dans un tel état de détresse lui coupait tous ses moyens. L'homme en uniforme tentait de réconforter la souris, seulement il restait imperméable à tout son extérieur. On lui mit une couverture sur le dos, avec l'intention de l'évacuer, mais dès que l'on voulut lui prendre le bras, le simple contact avec la main du policier lui agrandit les yeux d'effroi. Il alla directement se placer dans un coin de la salle, s'enroulant dans la couverture, avant de se déconnecter à nouveau du monde extérieur, le tout sans un bruit. Cela acheva d'abattre Kyo : Yuki était définitivement traumatisé et il n'accepterait plus aucun contact. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, les policiers conseillèrent au jeune homme de quitter la salle, mais il refusa de laisser son cousin seul. Dans un moment pareil il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. De plus, il présentait que s'il le laissait maintenant, il ne parviendra plus jamais à l'approcher.

Un peu plus tard Shigure arriva sur les lieux suite à un coup de fil. Il ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Rapidement on le mit au courant de la situation, sur quoi il demanda aux policiers de partir, il se chargerait de Yuki avec Kyo. Ils hésitèrent mais les hommes en uniformes sortirent finalement, non sans avoir signalé qu'ils auraient à interroger les adolescents ultérieurement.

Une fois que le silence pesant eut repris possession des lieux, Shigure se tourna vers Kyo.

« Shigure : Explique-moi précisément pourquoi Yuki est dans cet état.

C'était l'une des rares fois où il était sérieux, et on ressentait l'autorité dans sa voix. Le chat lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu de Yuki, ne voulant pas lui faire revivre les évènements. C'est en chuchotant et avec difficulté qu'il résuma ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Kyo : On était en cours quand les yakusas sont entrés. Ils ont fait sortir tout le monde… Ils cherchaient quelqu'un… Yuki notamment. Le leader est une de ses connaissances semble-t-il… Ils nous ont isolés tous les 3 ici.

- Shigure : 3 ?

- Kyo : Oui, Tohru était avec nous.

- Shigure : Ah, je comprends mieux son état, continue.

- Kyo : Le leader s'est approché de Yuki. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'il l'ait plaqué, et puis après il… Yuki… Il… Il l'a… Devant nous…

Sa voix de brisa. Après une longue inspiration, il finit sa phrase, vomissant plus que prononçant le mot qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire.

- Kyo : Violé…

- Shigure : …

La mine du chien s'assombrit davantage. La situation était très grave. Certaines personnes n'ont vraiment pas de cœur.

- Kyo : Depuis il est comme ça, il ne réagit plus. Ah si, quand on tente de le toucher, c'est comme si on le menaçait de mort… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Shigure : …

L'adulte réfléchissait. Cette scène lui rappelait la période de sa vie où Yuki était enfermé dans cette salle sombre, replié sur lui-même, battu assez régulièrement… Cela avait beaucoup perturbé la souris. Et il avait commencé à changer quand il avait…

- Shigure : …découvert Kyo…

- Kyo : ? Quoi ?

- Shigure : Est-ce que tu as tenté, toi, de t'approcher de lui ?

- Kyo : Ben… pas plus que le policer j'imagine.

- Shigure : As-tu toi-même tenté de le toucher ?

- Kyo : Ben non, vu ce que ça a donné…

- Shigure : Eh bien, essaie.

- Kyo : O_O T'es sérieux là ?

- Shigure : Ai-je l'habitude de plaisanter ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Kyo aurait rétorqué que 'oui ', mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Il s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré vers son cousin avant de s'accroupir en face de lui. Toujours hésitant, il écarta 2 ou 3 mèches argentées (mauves ?) du visage de son vis-à-vis, effleurant au passage sa joue. Kyo sursauta quand Yuki releva promptement la tête, dévoilant un regard éteint encadré par les sillons laissés par ses larmes. Ce fut comme une claque pour le chat qui observait de près à quel point son compagnon était détruit, brisé.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Yuki ne le repoussa pas, ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Au contraire, il s'approcha légèrement, et demanda faiblement, avec une voix d'enfant perdu qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Yuki : Ky…o… ? »

Puis il s'effondra en larme dans ses bras, pétrifiant le roux sur place. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, ce dernier entoura l'adolescent de ses bras, attendant qu'il se calme.

_« Tout n'est pas perdu. » _songea Kyo.

La réaction de son cousin avait allumé une lueur d'espoir en lui. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais leur cause n'était pas vaine.

Au bout d'un moment, il constata que la souris s'était endormie. Il l'allongea doucement à terre avant de s'adresser à Shigure.

« Kyo : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Shigure : On ? Comment ça 'on' ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tu es le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

- Kyo : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as pas essayé !

- Shigure : Ce serait délicat de t'expliquer. Mais si tu veux, on peut le réveiller et tenter l'expérience, mais il va certainement réagir comme avec la police.

- Kyo : … Je ne veux pas revoir ça…

- Shigure : Bien. Maintenant, rentrons. En route, mauvaise troupe !

- Kyo : Attends ! Il y a encore tous ces gens dehors ?

- Shigure : Ben oui, ils attendent qu'on sorte, pourquoi ?

- Kyo : Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de passer par là. Je sortirai par derrière avec Yuki.

- Shigure : Et la police ?

- Kyo : Tes talents d'embobineurs ne sont plus à démontrer. *air innocent de Shigure* Comme je vais faire pour sortir Yuki, moi ?

- Shigure : Tu le portes, tu sais, comme les princes avec les princesses dans les contes. *sourire innocent*

- Kyo : … Je vais le porter sur mon dos, ça devrait aller.

Soudain le sourire du romancier s'élargit en une grimace perverse.

- Shigure : Tu sais, Yuki n'a qu'une couverture sur lui… »

Kyo resta muet. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. S'il le rhabillait il allait le réveiller. Or, ce repos lui ferait du bien… tant pis il se débrouillerait. A moins que… s'il le transformait en souris ? Ce serait plus simple.

Il allait demander où était Tohru quand de lui-même, Yuki prit sa forme animale. Sans doute à cause de la fatigue, surtout psychologique, des derniers évènements. Il était même étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas transformé avant. Il était peut-être trop absent… bref, le problème était réglé.

« Kyo : Bon, je me charge de prendre ses affaires, toi tu te débrouilles avec la police, on se retrouve à la maison. »

Là-dessus il partit sous le regard déçu de Shigure, dont la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements avait attisé la curiosité - et son côté pervers. Les 2 adolescents rentrèrent sans encombre, Yuki dormant dans une poche.

je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira désolé cela depend du temps passé dessus

une petite review :)


	3. Chapter 3

nous sommes extremement desolé de cette attente mais on a eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et ce chapitre est assez court

merci sushi-la-seule-l'unique pour ta review sa nous a fait tres plaisir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils arrivèrent chez Shigure. Kyo décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d'allonger Yuki dans son lit. Une idée semblant tout à fait raisonnable, sans un malencontreux accident. Il s'apprêtait à déposer Yuki sur le matelas, quand, sans crier gare, celui-ci reprit forme humaine. Le poids supplémentaire déséquilibra le chat qui s'étala de tout son long sur son compère -qui soit dit en passant, n'était pas plus habillé qu'Adam.

C'est bien sûr le moment que choisit Shigure pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Un blanc s'installa, bientôt troublé par les idées perverses du dernier arrivé.

« Shigure : *ton faussement outré* Kyo, comment oses-tu ?! Après ce qu'il vient de subir ! Ton propre cousin en plus !

- Kyo : *rougissant* Non mais à quoi tu penses pervers dégénéré ! J'allais l'allonger quand il s'est retransformé et je suis tombé. C'est tout.

- Shigure : *avec un grand sourire* Mais bien sûr Kyo, je vais vous laisser alors… je vais appeler Hatori pour voir ce qu'il peut faire. »

Kyo se releva tandis que Shigure descendit téléphoner à Hatori.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard celui-ci arriva accompagné d'un personnage exubérant que nous connaissons tous sous le nom d'Ayame. Le serpent extrêmement inquiet d'avoir appris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère avait demandé à accompagner Hatori. Kyo, qui était toujours dans la chambre de Yuki, descendit en entendant du bruit en bas. Shigure expliqua la situation en détail aux deux autres adultes, et quand il eu fini de raconter, Ayame s'effondra en pleur dans ses bras ayant lui même subi ce genre de traitement. Hatori soupira et monta à l'étage pour pouvoir examiner son patient. Cinq minutes plus tard on put entendre un cri retentir dans la maison. Les autres alertés grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches et arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre, ce qu'ils virent les choqua profondément, Yuki recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre en pleur, Hatori qui n'avait pas bougé était toujours à côté du lit regardant le pauvre rat traumatisé, après tout Shigure avait raison Kyo serait le seul à pouvoir approcher Yuki. Ayame s'approcha de son frère qui releva la tête pour le regarder. Le regard vide du plus jeune sembla s'éclairer légèrement en le reconnaissant.

« Yuki : A...ya…me…

- Ayame : Yuki.

- Yuki : nii-san. »

Ayame s'agenouilla devant lui, Yuki se jeta dans ses bras en larme, ce qui choqua profondément les personnes dans la pièce : jamais le rat n'avait montré d'affection pour son frère. Ayame resserra sa prise sur le corps de son jeune frère et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Au bout d'un certain temps le natif du rat se rendormit dans ses bras.

Après avoir ramené Yuki dans son lit, tous quittèrent la pièce pour discuter sans le réveiller. Une fois installé dans le salon, Hatori prononça son verdict :

« Hatori : J'ai bien peur que les seules personnes en mesure d'approcher Yuki sont Kyo et Ayame.

- Ayame : Y a-t-il un moyen pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits ?

- Hatori : Ben le seul cas de ce genre auquel j'ai été confronté jusqu'à présent est le tien. Avec du soutien et de la patience, il finira par s'en remettre. Je vais quand même me renseigner.

- Shigure : Et qui va se charger de rapporter ça à Akito ?

- Tous : …

- Shigure : Que de volontaire… Bon, je vais m'en charger. Après tout Yuki est sous ma responsabilité.

- Hatori : Bien. Ayame, Kyo on vous confie Yuki. Si j'ai du nouveau, je vous préviendrais.

- Kyo : Attends avant de partir, j'ai une question…

- Hatori : Hum ?

- Kyo : Comment se fait-il qu'on soit les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher ?

- Hatori : … Pour Ayame ça s'explique facilement : le lien du sang. Ce n'était peut-être pas évident auparavant, mais le lien entre Yuki et son frère est très étroit.

- Kyo : D'accord, mais, et moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Hatori : ça…

- Shigure : Hatori, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

- Hatori : Un rend… ? O_O

- Shigure : Mais si, mais si, rappelles-toi ! Je t'accompagne à la porte.

- Hatori : Mais je…

- Shigure : Bye ! ^^' »

Et il ferma la porte sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

« - Shigure : Bon, vous avez entendu le docteur ? Vous devez vous occuper de Yuki jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette.

- Ayame : S'il s'en remet…

- Shigure : Ne sois pas défaitiste, ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. Avec vous deux à ses côtés, c'est évident.

- Ayame : Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Shigure : J'en suis certain. Bon, vous avez faim ?

- Kyo : En parlant de cuisine, où est Tohru ?

- Shigure : Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Elle est encore sous le choc alors elle est chez son amie Saki, et il me semble qu'Arisa va lui tenir compagnie également. Elles sont vraiment dévouées ses amies… Mais qui va faire la cuisine alors ?

- Kyo : T'es vraiment ignoble parfois, tout ce que tu te dis c'est qu'elle n'est pas là pour cuisiner ! De toute façon, j'ai pas faim.

- Ayame : Moi non plus, j'ai l'estomac noué.

- Shigure : Certes, mais il faudra bien nourrir le rat qui se trouve à l'étage. Et vous il faudra manger d'ici demain. Je vais cuisiner alors.

- Kyo : Tu veux ajouter une intoxication alimentaire en plus de son traumatisme ?! Ça va pas non ?! Je vais m'en charger. »

Et le rouquin partit cuisiner.

« - Shigure : Il va faire la cuisine pour son cousin préféré, c'est-y pas mignon ? *larme d'émotion*

- Kyo : On va manger du chien aujourd'hui !

- Ayame : Je crois qu'il t'a entendu.

- Shigure : Ah ? Tu crois ?

- Ayame : Je retourne au chevet de Yuki. »

Il ne restait plus que le chien dans le salon, songeur. Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il était tout aussi inquiet que les autres. Mais il s'efforçait de détendre l'atmosphère de son mieux, les soutenant ainsi à distance. En effet il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Yuki. Alors, il montrait son implication comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

voila comme on a dit chapitre tres court mais au moins il y a une suite XD donc je ne sais toujours pas quand arrivera la suite vu qu'on va partir en vacance et que l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez vous mais une review fait toujours plaisir meme pour les critiques


	4. Chapter 4

Il règne un silence de mort et une nuit d'encre dans cet endroit. Impossible de savoir où il se trouve, pourtant il s'y repère sans le moindre problème et semble même connaître l'endroit. Il court. A une vitesse trop peu élevée selon lui. Comme s'il était au ralenti. Il n'entend ni ses pas, ni sa respiration saccadée, ni les battements de son cœur affolé qui tambourine furieusement à ses tempes. Il n'a même pas la sensation réelle de courir, ses pieds ne rencontrant que du vide.

Pourquoi court-il ? Il fuit. Quoi ? Il ne le sait pas vraiment. Une sorte d'ombre difforme qui le poursuit, d'un noir ténébreux plus puissant que la nuit qui enveloppe les lieux. Il n'ose pas se retourner, de peur de perdre de précieuses secondes. Mais il le sent. Il sent que la forme ténébreuse se rapproche de plus en plus. Il est condamné, il le sait.

Pourtant il court, encore et encore, comme si c'était vital. Il avait l'impression que cesser de courir serait un abandon pur et simple, une mort garantie et lâche. Et puis il la voit. Il tente à tout prix de la rejoindre, cette pâle lumière qu'il aperçoit au loin, qui refuse pourtant de se rapprocher malgré tous ses efforts. L'océan noir est tout près, il en a parfaitement conscience. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il est submergé dans le trou noir. La lumière a disparu, le néant, le vide : il est perdu.

Les Ténèbres laissent échapper un rire victorieux à faire froid dans le dos, répercuté en écho dans la pénombre muette. Mais le rire guttural laisse bientôt la place à un gémissement plaintif. Le poids écrasant des Ombres disparait brutalement. Libéré, il se retourne. Son ennemi a pris une forme plus précise. Une forme qu'il reconnait sans peine : Rei.

Il tourne la tête pour voir ses sauveurs. Son frère Ayame tout d'abord, entouré d'un halo lumineux lui rappelant son but précédent. Il le regarde l'air déçu avant de s'éloigner dans le silence. Alarmé, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche alors qu'il tend le bras. Il perçoit alors une lumière plus vive. Celle-ci provient de Kyo. En levant ses yeux vers lui, il lit distinctement deux sentiments sur son visage : déception et dégoût. La deuxième source de lumière s'évanouit à son tour, le plongeant dans la pénombre. Il se retrouve de nouveau dans le néant sombre du désespoir, et se laisse engloutir par le noir de l'espace, brisé, découragé, regrettant presque d'avoir été sauvé…

Yuki se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. Face à la clarté du jour, il retrouva peu à peu son calme. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, tentant de recadrer son environnement. Ce faisant, il ne tarda pas à rencontrer deux pairs d'yeux inquiets. Kyo et Ayame avaient été très surpris du brusque réveil de leur comparse, et ne savaient pas trop comment l'interpréter. Yuki finit par remettre la main sur ses souvenirs récents et le regretta aussitôt. Son cerveau, pour le protéger, avait tenté d'éradiquer l'élément traumatisant, ne laissant que des images floues. Néanmoins, la douleur elle, tant physique que mentale, restait présente. Cruellement présente et vive dans son esprit, comme s'il y était encore. Il en était prisonnier.

Encore hésitants sur la conduite à tenir, le serpent et le chat avaient observé le changement d'expression du rat, sans broncher : terreur, surprise, incompréhension et enfin tristesse et douleur. Finalement le roux s'approcha du convalescent, et s'enquit de son état.

« Kyo : Eh, Yuki, ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Son cousin leva les yeux vers lui, et prit d'un violent sentiment de honte et de culpabilité, les baissa immédiatement. Kyo eut du mal à comprendre cette réaction. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être était-il de trop dans la pièce ? S'arrêtant à cette possibilité, il sortit en marmonnant une explication à Ayame.

Ce dernier rejoignit son frère, heureux de le voir un peu plus « présent ». Devinant la question muette de son cadet, il expliqua :

- Ayame : Il est parti réchauffer ce qu'il t'avait préparé. Comme tu as dormi jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as pas pu le manger hier.

- Yuki : C'est très gentil de sa part.

- Ayame : Comment te sens-tu ?

- Yuki : … J'ai vu mieux.

C'était un bel euphémisme. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme, et les sentiments plus que douloureux qui étaient à l'assaut de son cœur lui donnaient le tournis. En fait il n'avait qu'un seul souhait : que tout s'arrête.

Ayame se doutait que Yuki n'allait pas bien du tout, mais il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer. Il constata alors que son frère avait le regard vide. Affolé, l'aîné s'écria presque, la voix tremblante :

- Ayame : Yuki ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

- Yuki : … Hum ? Quoi ?

L'excentrique ne savait pas quoi dire. Yuki avait comme perdu vie puis brusquement était revenu sur terre sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Ayame : …Rien. Je vais aller appeler Hatori et Shigure pour leur annoncer ton réveil. Kyo ne devrait pas tarder. Je reviens.

- Yuki : OK.

10 minutes plus tard, son cousin roux entra de nouveau dans la chambre, avec un plateau. Il faillit le lâcher en constatant que le rat semblait inanimé. Il se persuada qu'il s'était simplement rendormi, et après avoir posé le repas sur la table de nuit, secoua doucement Yuki car il devait impérativement manger. Rouvrant immédiatement les yeux, le « malade » s'exclama, évitant soigneusement de regarder son cousin dans les yeux :

- Yuki : Quel timing !

- Kyo : O_O Comment ça ?

- Yuki : Ayame vient juste de quitter la pièce.

- Kyo : …

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'Ayame était sorti de la chambre. Il était en train de prévenir Hatori, ne parvenant pas à joindre Shigure qui devait se trouver auprès d'Akito.

- Kyo : Ton frère est parti depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Tu as dû t'endormir.

Yuki n'était pas convaincu. Il s'en serait rendu compte : il n'avait pas sommeil et ne se serait pas effondré d'un coup dans les bras de Morphée !

- Kyo : Tu m'excuses un moment ? J'ai oublié de ramener de l'eau.

- Yuki : OK.

L'adolescent entrait dans la cuisine quand il entendit les bribes de conversation entre Ayame et Hatori.

- Ayame : …ça, d'un coup ! On aurait dit qu'il s'était déconnecté ! … Eh bien il est revenu à lui comme si de rien était. … Une absence tu dis ? … Je vois…et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? … D'accord, préviens-moi si tu as du neuf.

Comme il raccrochait, il remarqua la présence de Kyo.

- Kyo : Une absence ?

- Ayame : Oui, mais ne n'inquiète pas c'est pas grave… je crois… tant que ce n'est pas trop fréquent.

- Kyo : …

Alors voilà pourquoi Yuki avait un trou de 10 minutes et semblait être surpris. Devait-il avertir le serpent que son frère avait eu une autre absence ? Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais ne rien lui dire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option… Il préféra se renseigner.

- Kyo : C'est quoi cette histoire d'absence ?

- Ayame : D'après Hatori, dans certains cas, le cerveau pour se protéger lors d'un évènement extrêmement traumatisant, « sépare » l'esprit du corps. Le corps est toujours là et subit, alors que l'esprit plane à des années lumières, hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passe. Une demi-mort en fait. Et il peut arriver qu'il en reste des séquelles, et que l'esprit continue à se déconnecter après, créant des absences. Dans le pire des cas, l'esprit ne revient pas et c'est le coma.

- Kyo : … et il y a quelque chose à faire ?

- Ayame : Je ne sais pas pour le moment, Hatori rappellera.

- Kyo : Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Yuki ?

- Ayame : … j'avoue que je suis dépassé. Pour le moment autant ne rien dire, qu'il se concentre sur son rétablissement sans problèmes annexes.

- Kyo : Je comprends. Tu remontes avec moi ?

- Ayame : J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça avant de retourner le voir si tu veux bien… je vais attendre le retour de Shigure.

- Kyo : Je vois. Mange quelque chose quand même ! J'ai laissé de quoi manger sur la table. J'ai déjà pris ma part.

Ayame acquiesça, à bout de nerf et au bord des larmes. Kyo en était à peu près au même point, mais refusait de se laisser abattre. Depuis que Yuki avait appelé son nom après « l'incident », il s'était fait la promesse de soutenir le rat sans faiblir, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ouvrit la porte et constata que son cousin avait mangé un peu. Contrairement à lui-même qui avait menti en disant qu'il avait pris sa part.

- Kyo : Alors, tu aimes ?

- Yuki : C'est délicieux. C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

- Kyo : Yep.

- Yuki : Merci beaucoup. Mais excuse-moi, j'ai pas très faim alors je n'en ai pas mangé beaucoup…

- Kyo : Pas grave. Tu en as mangé, tu as aimé, c'est le principal.

C'est à ce moment qu'un gargouillis s'échappa du ventre de Kyo.

- Yuki : … J'en connais un qui lui n'a pas mangé.

- Kyo : *soupir* Trahi par mon propre estomac ! C'est pas malheureux ça ? … Ça te dérange si je t'en prends un peu ?

- Yuki : Bien sûr que non. C'est toi qui les as faits après tout, non ?

Le chat n'était pas du genre à jouer les pique-assiettes, mais s'il allait manger maintenant, Ayame saurait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déj' de la veille. Mais il avait beau rouspéter contre son estomac, sans son intervention, il n'aurait pas réussi à arracher l'ombre de sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son cousin. Sourire qui disparu vite. D'une certaine façon, Yuki se sentait pris d'un violent remord en présence du chat. Il parvint finalement à briser le silence.

- Yuki : … Si tu n'as pas mangé c'est que j'ai dû vraiment t'inquiéter, désolé…

- Kyo : *manque de s'étouffer* Moi, m'inquiéter ? Jamais ! Encore moins d'un rat de ton espèce !

Yuki ne dit rien. Kyo s'arrêta de manger peu de temps après, l'estomac encore noué.

- Yuki : Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé.

- Kyo : Tu peux parler !

- Yuki : Mon frère… Il a avalé quelque chose ?

- Kyo : Il est dans la cuisine en ce moment.

- Yuki : Je vois… je lui cause beaucoup de souci…

- Kyo : Bah, après tout les soucis qu'il cause lui-même, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça !

Le roux tentait désespérément de paraître « normal », d'employer un ton dégagé, mais sans grand succès et Yuki n'était pas du genre facile à duper. L'ambiance était complètement différente. Tout le monde se soutenait mutuellement, mettant de côté toutes les querelles habituelles.

- Yuki : Tohru, comment va-t-elle ?

- Kyo : En « cure » chez ses amies. Elle a téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et elle semble aller bien. Elle rentre dans une semaine si Saki et Arisa la relâchent.

- Yuki : Tant mieux…

A ce moment, ils entendirent Shigure rentrer.

- Kyo : Je vais aux nouvelles d'accord ? Ton frère passera probablement. Reste couché et repose-toi. Prends ton temps, pour le moment le lycée est fermé pour cause de travaux. »

Sur un signe d'assentiment du rat, il débarrassa le plateau pour le déposer dans la cuisine. Il constata qu'Ayame avait mangé un peu lui aussi. Au moins il en resterait pour Shigure… Il rejoignit les deux adultes dans le salon.

- Shigure : Du nouveau ?

- Kyo : Ce serait à nous de demander ça.

- Ayame : Yuki s'est réveillé. Il va un peu mieux mais a quelques absences par moment.

- Shigure : Je vois… il y a du progrès donc. Je fêterais bien ça en mangeant un morceau.

- Kyo : Il en reste dans la cuisine. A ce propos tu n'as pas mangé hier.

- Shigure : Tu avais dit que tu cuisinerais du chien, j'ai donc pris mes distances.

- Kyo : *soupir* Et après tu diras qu'on ne mangeait pas. Tu es le seul qui n'ait rien pris depuis ce matin.

- Shigure : *d'un ton héroïque* Je vais réparer cet impair de ce pas !

Il déjeuna autant que les autres, c'est-à-dire peu, puis retourna au salon.

- Ayame : … Et alors, ce détour chez Akito ?

- Shigure : Un peu mouvementé. Autant dire que la nouvelle a été très très mal prise. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de Yuki. Je suis heureux d'être entier.

- Kyo : On s'en doutait. Mais quel est le verdict ?

- Shigure : … Après avoir été traité de tous les noms, d'incapable et autre…

- Ayame : Quoi ?

La tension était presque palpable. Le chien finit sa phrase, tel un bourreau abaisse son arme sur un condamné.

- Shigure : … Je dois ramener Yuki pour qu'il soit enfermé de nouveau pour sa sécurité. »

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

voila ENFIN le chapitre 5 et oui depuis le temps il faut dire merci a ma Dodie qui a ecrit une grande partie de ce chapitre.

* * *

« - Shigure : … Je dois ramener Yuki pour qu'il soit enfermé de nouveau pour sa sécurité. »

- Ayame : Quoi !!!! Pour sa sécurité ?! Mais il va être encore plus traumatisé !

- Shigure : Je sais bien, mais on ne peut pas aller contre la volonté d'Akito…

- Ayame : Mais c'est hors de question !

- Kyo : On n'a qu'à jouer les sourdes oreilles et voir ce qui se passe…

- Shigure : On peut toujours essayer. Ça te convient Aya ?

- Ayame : … C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. »

3 Jours plus tard…

Ayame avait décidé de rester auprès de son petit frère, et s'était installé dans la chambre d'ami. Prenant congé, il avait laissé le magasin à Miné. Yuki parvenait enfin à se lever. Si les autres avaient retrouvé leur appétit, Yuki lui avait toujours du mal à s'alimenter correctement.

Shigure était dans son bureau à écrire le manuscrit qu'attendait désespérément son éditrice, Ayame faisait le ménage à l'étage supérieur tandis que Kyo et Yuki regardaient tranquillement la télé dans le salon. Yuki, tellement fatigué à cause de ses cauchemars la nuit, s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kyo qui était gêné.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Akito apparut, faisant sursauter Kyo et réveilla Yuki. Inutile d'être devin pour remarquer qu'il était très, très en colère. Shigure et Ayame descendirent en courant les escaliers, craignant le pire. Sans hésitation, l'intrus s'approcha du duo d'adolescents. Terrifié, le rat eut pour réflexe de se réfugier dans les bras du chat, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur massacrante du Dieu.

Akito attrapa le bras de Yuki et le tira vers lui en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Kyo.

Shigure et Ayame allaient se porter à leur rescousse, mais furent coupé dans leur élan par Akito.

- Akito : Je suis très déçu Shigure. Je m'attendais à plus de loyauté de ta part.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Yuki se défit de l'emprise d'Akito et se réfugia dans un coin de la salle, les yeux écarquillés et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Yuki : … non arrête … je t'en supplie… je veux pas … pas encore … ça fait mal…

Kyo reprit ses esprits et en repérant Yuki dans cet état d'accablement, se précipita ver lui pour tenter de le calmer.

Akito choqué par la réaction de Yuki s'en alla sans rien dire sous les regards soulagés des autres. Kyo essaya de consoler le pauvre rat et le ramena dans sa chambre. Yuki s'étant calmé, mit ses bras autours du cou de Kyo et posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit sur lui. Ne voulant pas réveiller son cousin, Kyo préféra prendre place sur le lit, adossé contre le mur, plutôt que de se dégager. Quelques heures après, Yuki se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Kyo, qui s'était lui-même endormi. Yuki rougit légèrement et réveilla le chat.

-Yuki : Kyo . . . réveille-toi s'il te plait !

-Kyo : . . . hum . . . grmph . . . kekya ?

-Yuki : tu veux bien enlever tes bras d'autour de ma taille s'il te plait ///

- Kyo : O///O euh . . . désolé.

Yuki se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kyo et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Yuki : . . . merci pour tout à l'heure.

- Kyo : ha . . . heu . . . de rien.

Tout les deux étaient extrêmement gênés. Dans un élan de courage, Kyo repassa ses bras autour de Yuki et l'attira contre sa poitrine.

- Kyo : tu sais que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler.

- Yuki : pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça alors que tu m'as toujours détesté ?

- Kyo : en fait je crois que je ne te détestais pas tant que ça . . . et j'aimerais pouvoir te comprendre un peu mieux.

- Yuki : Kyo . . .

- Kyo : /// enfin je dis ça mais c'est comme tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas.

- Yuki : ton attention me touche beaucoup Kyo, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt à pouvoir parler de ces choses là aussi librement, mais peut être qu'un jour je t'en parlerais. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir durant ton enfance.

- Kyo : on devrait redescendre . . . ton frère est mort d'inquiétude.

Les deux adolescents descendirent et trouvèrent Ayame dans les bras de Shigure endormis.

- Yuki : mort d'inquiétude né !

- Kyo : Ben, il l'était y a une heure…

Yuki fit un léger sourire à Kyo, celui-ci rougit malgré lui.

Pour cacher sa gêne, il demanda :

- Kyo : Tu as faim ?

- Yuki : Tu sais, je me suis réveillé y a à peine 5 minutes. Et en me réveillant j'ai rarement faim. Et puis tu sais très bien que j'ai un temps pour émerger assez long.

- Kyo : C'est pas faux…

- Yuki : Mais si tu as faim vas-y, mange.

- Kyo : Je n'ai pas spécialement faim non plus. Il est encore tôt.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Habituellement, rester plus de 10 minutes dans la même pièce les emmenait forcément à se chamailler, voire se battre. Mais ces derniers temps, cela ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit. Et n'étant pas habituer à se côtoyer calmement aussi longtemps, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. D'autant plus que Tohru n'était pas là.

- Yuki : On devrait peut-être les laisser dormir tranquille, non ? Ils l'ont bien mérité.

- Kyo : Ouais. Pour une fois qu'on peut compter sur eux.

- Yuki : …

Le rat ne dit rien, observant le duo d'excentriques assoupis, pensif. Une sacrée paire que ces deux là. Mais il pouvait toujours compter sur eux, et ça, c'était bien le plus important.

- Yuki : Eh bien, laissons-les et remontons. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Yuki entra dans sa chambre, et Kyo resta sur le seuil, comme face à un mur invisible. Intrigué, son cousin demanda :

« Yuki : Un problème ?

- Kyo : … Hum ? Ah, euh non…

La réponse laissa l'autre adolescent perplexe, tandis que le roux ne bougeait pas.

- Yuki : Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux dire quelque chose dit-le. Tu ne t'en ais jamais privé que je sache. Au pire, ça se finirai avec un trou dans le mur non ?

Kyo sourit. Il y avait vraiment eu beaucoup de progrès. L'argenté redevenait lui-même. Mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En quoi la guérison de Yuki était un problème ? C'était absurde !

Il le regarda un instant, regarda le seuil de la chambre qu'il ne franchissait pas, mais dont il n'osait pas s'éloigner. Alors il comprit. Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée, se giflant mentalement. Il devait être fatigué. Son cousin guérissait, tant mieux. C'est tout ce qui avait à savoir.

Les yeux de Yuki s'agrandirent sous l'incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Kyo restait planté là, comme un enfant perdu. D'autant plus que quelque chose semblait le tourmenter. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il fouilla un moment dans se mémoire mais ne trouva rien. Alors pourquoi ? Etait-ce en rapport avec la visite d'Akito ? Peut-être…

- Yuki : Si tu veux entrer, entre, mais ne reste pas planté là comme une statue !

Il était agacé de voir la scène gelée comme ça. Il fut soulagé de voir que son intervention semblait avoir réveillé le rouquin et s'assit sur son lit.

Le changement d'intonation l'avait sorti de ses pensés. Le mur invisible temporairement disparu, il entra et s'assit à côté de Yuki.

- Yuki : Toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi conciliant.

- Kyo : …

Yuki décida de l'aider à parler.

- Yuki : C'est à cause d'Akito ?

- Kyo : … non…

- Yuki : A cause de moi ?

- Kyo : … pas vraiment…

Si le chat n'y mettait pas du sien, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais !

- Kyo : T'as pas l'impression que… Que certaines choses ont changé ?

- Yuki : Changé ? Quel genre de changement ?

- Kyo : Eh bien… par exemple, on ne s'est pas disputé une seule fois depuis un bon moment. Voire même, on s'entend plutôt bien.

- Yuki : Il faut dire que je passe une bonne partie de temps à dormir ou somnoler.

- Kyo : Peut-être, mais c'est plus que ça. On se parle assez facilement, et je commence à me demander pourquoi on n'en a jamais été capable avant.

- Yuki : Peut-être parce qu'entre deux combats on n'a pas trop eu le temps.

- Kyo : Tu le fais exprès ?

- Yuki : *sourit* Mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on a enfin pris le temps de se connaître un peu mieux en tant qu'être humain, plutôt qu'en tant que membre du zodiaque.

- Kyo : Probablement…

- Yuki : Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te perturbe, j'ai raison ?

- Kyo :… Tu crois que… enfin… que quand tu seras pleinement rétabli, on recommencera à se détester ?

- Yuki : …

Le rat réfléchit un instant. Il ne s'était pas posé la question.

- Yuki : Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Mais par contre je suis certain d'une chose, quand bien même on recommencerait à se battre, on ne se détestera jamais autant qu'avant. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça se détester.

- Kyo : … Je suis d'accord…

- Yuki : C'était tout ce qui te posait problème ?

- Kyo : Je crois que oui. »

C'était un mensonge mais bon. Mieux valait mentir que raconter les inepties qui lui passaient par la tête. Rien qu'au regard de Yuki, il sut qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais la rat le laissa tranquille.

Yuki s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, sous le regard du chat. A le voir comme ça on se demanderait presque si les derniers évènements n'étaient pas que des bribes de cauchemars. Et puis il se redressa vivement, comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose. Paniqué, il demanda à Kyo, le saisissant par les épaules :

« Yuki : Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Surpris par ce changement brutal de comportement, le roux mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Kyo : Le 24 Septembre, pourquoi ?

- Yuki : Le 24… deux jours…

Il relâcha son emprise sur Kyo tandis que sa voix se transformait en un murmure sourd.

- Kyo : Yuki ? Yuki ?! ça va ?!

L'interpelé le regarda un instant, puis toutes lueur de vie disparut de son regard.

- Kyo : Yuki ?! YUKI ! EH YUKI QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! REPONDS ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! YUKI !!

Mais le corps inerte ne réagissait pas. Tremblant sous la panique, Kyo observa la chambre, le regard affolé, à la recherche de quelque chose dont il ignorait la nature. Que faire ? De l'aide ! Il lui fallait de l'aide !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à dévaler l'escalier, mais une main le retint.

- Yuki : Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

- Kyo : O_O

- Yuki : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Kyo : Tu… je… la date… sans vie…

- Yuki : Mais qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ? Je t'ai demandé la date et alors ? En quoi est-ce que cela peut te mettre dans un état pareil ? Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !

- Kyo : Yuki…

Il allait finir par devenir fou à ce rythme. Ses jambes cédèrent finalement et il se retrouva à genoux par terre, au bord de la crise de nerf. Puis il se redressa vivement, serrant Yuki dans ses bras, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier.

- Kyo : Ne me refais plus jamais ça…

- Yuki : *qui ne comprend rien* Faire quoi ? Te demander la date ? O_O »

Suite à cette remarque, Kyo éclata de rire, chassant la tension et la panique qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Il ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Yuki se laissa faire. Qui sait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ayame et Shigure. Surpris, Yuki se dégagea immédiatement de Kyo en réflexe.

« Ayame : Ah… désolé, on ne voulait pas déranger… je voulais savoir si vous aviez faim.

- Shigure : Eh ben, tu ne chômes pas Kyo, dis-moi ! *sourire salace*

Si Yuki resta interdit, Kyo comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir, et gêné, perdit son calme en une fraction de seconde.

- Kyo : Qu'est ce que tu imagines encore, pervers dégénéré !

- Shigure : Mais rien, mais rien, je constate c'est tout. *regard innocent, puis d'une voix mielleuse* Pense à fermer la porte à clef la prochaine fois.

Cette fois-ci, le visage du roux rivalisait presque avec la couleur d'une tomate.

- Kyo : Non mais ça va pas non ?!

- Ayame : Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. On parlera des fleurs et des abeilles une autre fois vous voulez bien ? On a commandé le repas, et il nous attend en bas. Alors, ne le faisons pas attendre, hum ? Allez Yuki, viens et mange au mieux.

- Yuki : Bien sûr.

- Shigure : Oui, tu pourrais avoir besoin de forces ce soir…

- Kyo : Shigure… ta durée de vie vient de considérablement diminuer ! *___*»

Et toute la troupe descendit, pleine de bonne humeur, pour aller manger… toujours dans la même bonne humeur…

* * *

voila le chapitre 5 j'espere qu'il vous a plu ? On ne sait vraiment pas quand le 6 eme chapitre va sortir mais il sortira on abandonne pas meme si c'est dans plusieur mois ce chapitre sortira .


	6. Chapter 6

Deux jours plus tard, Tohru revint enfin chez les Soma. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure et Ayame attendaient impatiemment son retour. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, celle-ci se précipita sur Yuki pour le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci se transforma en une mignonne petite souris.

- Yuki : Tohru . . .

- Tohru : hooo Yuki tu m'as tellement manqué !!! Tu vas bien ? Vous avez bien mangé ? Comment vont les autres et . . .

- Yuki : -.-' Tohru calme toi : tout va bien, personnes n'est mort - a part Shigure qui a failli finir en pâté pour chiens.

- Shigure : haaa ma petite fleur est enfin revenue ! On n'aura plus à manger l'affreuse nourriture de Kyo.

- Kyo : quoi !!! Répète un peu sale chien si t'étais pas content fallait aller au restaurant.

Tohru se releva avec le pauvre Yuki dans les mains.

- Tohru : ça me fait tellement plaisir d'être rentrée. * petite larme * Bon et si je vous faisais un délicieux repas, Hana-chan ne m'a pas laissée cuisiner une seule fois quand j'étais chez elle, alors ça m'a beaucoup manquée.

Tohru reposa Yuki sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kyo regarda Yuki, celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vide est semblait penser a quelque chose.

- Kyo : hé tu vas bien ?

- Yuki : hein ! Quoi ?

- Kyo : je te demandais si tu allais bien, tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensés.

- Yuki : haa oui tout va bien ne t'en fais pas.

- Kyo :''' je ne m'en fais pas du tout sale rat.

Yuki laissa échapper un petit rire et se retransforma d'un seul coup * pouf *. Kyo se retourna extrêmement gêné.

- Yuki : tu sais tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu.

Une demi-heure plus tard Tohru les appela pour manger. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur d'avoir retrouvé leur petit rayon de soleil. Apres le repas Ayame retourna a sa boutique, Shigure alla voir son éditrice, Kyo monta sur le toit, Tohru alla dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle pendant que Yuki se prépara à sortir. Tohru passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Tohru : Yuki tu sors ?

- Yuki : * sursautant * ha euh. . . oui je vais prendre l'air ^^''' .

- Tohru : ha d'accord.

Yuki sortit de la maison et la regarda, attristé. Il eut comme une boule au ventre, il avait l'impression de les trahir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_Flash back :_

_Apparemment satisfait, Rei quitta la salle le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Yuki._

_-__Rei : tu sais Yuki, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes amis, viens me voir le 26 septembre à la tour de Tokyo sur les coups de 15h et on en reparlera. Si tu ne viens pas, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…_

_Fin du flash back._

Yuki commença à s'éloigner. Tohru monta sur le toit pour aller voir Kyo.

- Tohru : il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yuki ?

- Kyo : hein, non pourquoi ?

- Tohru : bah . . . il vient de partir.

Le rouquin réfléchit un moment. Que s'était-il passé qui justifierait son départ ? Il se rappela alors de la scène d'il y a deux jours :

_Flash back._

_« Yuki : Quel jour sommes-nous ?_

_Surpris par ce changement brutal de comportement, le roux mit un certain temps avant de répondre._

_- Kyo : Le 24 Septembre, pourquoi ?_

_- Yuki : Le 24… deux jours…_

_Il relâcha son emprise sur Kyo tandis que sa voix se transformait en un murmure sourd. »_

_Fin du flash back._

Il se redressa d'un coup, surprenant Tohru qui manqua de tomber. Sans la moindre explication, il sauta du toit et s'élança à la poursuite de Yuki. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, marchant en direction de la tour de Tokyo. Il le suivit à distance raisonnable, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous un peu plus tard. Kyo bifurqua légèrement pour se cacher derrière l'un des pieds de la tour. Soudain Rei sortit de la foule et s'approcha de Yuki qui se mit à trembler. Le yakuza l'entraîna ailleurs, et Kyo reprit sa filature.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un coin de parc désert, Rei jugea que c'était l'endroit idéal. De moins en moins rassuré, Yuki ne cessait de trembler. Sans crier gare, Rei le plaqua contre un arbre, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite. Il se mit à l'embrasser violemment sous les yeux furieux de Kyo et ceux terrifiés de Yuki. Quand il eu de nouveau la possibilité de parler, il supplia :

- Yuki : arrête je t'en prie.

Il se mit à pleurer, Kyo n'en supportant plus d'avantage sortit de sa planquette et se rua sur le yakuza, le balançant sur le coté, il se mit à le rouer de coup. Yuki se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre n'arrivant plus à respirer.

- Yuki : K. . .Ky. . .Kyoo. . .

Kyo se retourna vers son cousin pour voir se qu'il lui arrivait, il ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver directement dans sa tête… et il se retrouva par terre sonné par le coup. Mais il se releva bien vite et mis un violent uppercut dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui perdit connaissance. Kyo se précipita vers le rat, celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Kyo le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put vers la maison de Shigure. En arrivant il défonça la porte pour rentrer.

- Kyo : TOHRU APPELLE HATORI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Tohru ne posa pas de question et s'empara du téléphone. Kyo alla déposer Yuki sur le canapé. Hatori arriva 30 minutes, 23 secondes et 6 centièmes plus tard. Il examina le patient.

- Hatori : il a de la fièvre mais sa respiration s'est calmée. Il va lui falloir du repos et d'ici demain tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Kyo soupira de soulagement et Tohru, rassurée, recommença à compléter sa liste de course.

Kyo reprit Yuki dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit, il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et regarda le visage paisible et légèrement rougis par la fièvre du jeune rat. Il dégagea quelques mèches du front de Yuki. Kyo rougit légèrement. Décidément, Yuki était vraiment mignon.

- Kyo _: *pense * '/// a quoi est__-__ce que je pense moi encore__? c'est mon cousin et en plus c'est un mec. * soupir * n'empêche que depuis ce qui s'est passé au lycée . . . je n'arrive plus à le voir comme un ennemi._

Yuki bougea légèrement, ce qui coupa Kyo de ses pensées. Le jeune rat ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Yuki : huum Kyo ?

- Kyo : oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Yuki : que s'est-il passé ?

- Kyo : O_o tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Yuki : heu . . . pas vraiment, je me rappelle juste t'avoir vu mettre des coups à . . . Rei… mais après plus rien.

- Kyo : tu a fais une crise d'asthme, alors je t'ai ramené ici, tu t'es évanoui en chemin.

- Yuki : ha . . . d'accord . . . *regard triste * désolé de t'avoir ENCORE posé problème.

- Kyo : tu ne me poses pas de problème, mais . . . j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as été le voir !!

Il avait involontairement haussé la voix, et il eut peur que Yuki se braque. Mais non.

- Yuki : … je n'avais pas le choix si je ne le faisais pas, il . . . il vous aurait fait du mal à toi et Tohru… et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Kyo arqua un sourcil. Ainsi c'était une histoire de chantage. Ce Rei était encore plus minable qu'il se l'était imaginé - et pourtant, il avait déjà placé la barre haute.

Il réfléchit un instant. Ce genre de type ne devrait pas parvenir à avoir autant d'emprise sur quelqu'un comme Yuki. Ce n'était pas le genre du rat de céder au chantage de quelqu'un d'aussi faible. Il avait voulu protéger Tohru sans doute, mais ne l'avait-il pas inclus dans le lot ? C'était le sous-estimer : il s'en était vite débarrassé. Mais il est vrai qu'avec son choc, il exagérait probablement le danger que représentait le yakuza sans sa bande.

- Kyo : Tu sais, je suis capable de me défendre, je pense que tu en es conscient. Pour Tohru, je comprends, mais tu m'aurais averti…

- Yuki : *le coupant* je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

- Kyo : Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Yuki : Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je ne serais pas en train d'en parler avec toi.

Exact. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail, c'était arrivé si naturellement. Mais il était pourtant parvenu à inciter le rat à s'ouvrir plus facilement. Comme d'habitude, il passait à côté de ce genre de chose.

- Kyo : pas faux… Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Yuki : Je… ne voulais pas t'impliquer plus dans mes problèmes.

- Kyo : C'est juste pour ça ? De plus tu radotes. Tu sais, j'aurais réglé les détails avec lui personnellement comme aujourd'hui. Quoi que tu dises, je m'impliquerais si j'en ai envie, je ne fais pas dans la charité.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Yuki s'était échauffé par degré.

- Yuki : Tu n'es vraiment qu'un triple imbécile !! Tu sais dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis à vouloir jouer les héros ?! Je prends sur moi dans le but de t'éviter des ennuis, et toi, tu plonges tête baissé dedans !! Il va tourner sa haine contre toi, tu en es conscient ?!

Evidemment, Kyo perdit également son sang froid.

- Kyo : Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?! Je l'ai fait car il était hors de question que je te laisse toi-même te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Tu n'es pas plus intelligent que moi dans ce cas là ! Tu crois être un héros en te sacrifiant ?! C'est de la lâcheté ! Tu fuis, tu ne résistes pas, et tu blesses les autres ! Tu sais à quel point tu as inquiété Tohru ?! Si tu avais un tant soit peu de bon sens, tu aurais demandé de l'aide et tout aurait été réglé sans qu'il t'… qu'il te… touche tout à l'heure.

Kyo eut une moue de dégoût qui atteignit Yuki en plein cœur.

- Yuki : *murmure* Et alors ?

Il était déjà sali de toute manière. Alors, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il ne faisait que s'enfoncer un peu plus. Le chat était en droit de le haïr, d'être dégoûté, c'était la moindre des choses. D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Il était soulagé que Kyo lui en veuille. Probablement parce que comme ça, il avait l'impression d'expier un peu ses fautes. Il ne servait donc à rien de lutter.

- Kyo : *abasourdi* Hein ?

- Yuki : Je vais me laver le visage pour faire partir le goût.

Kyo recouvra immédiatement son calme. Il refit rapidement le tour de la conversation, et constata que pour changer, quand il s'énervait, il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Ne venait-il pas de blesser un peu plus Yuki ? Yuki qui, se sentant un peu plus sale, avait décidé de partir hors de sa vue le temps de se « laver » un peu de ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Rei l'avais agressé, en était-il conscient ? Apparemment non.

Alors que son cousin passait devant lui, le rouquin le retint par le bras.

- Yuki : *se dégageant vivement * Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Le ton était glacial, mais il n'y porta même pas attention. Une idée étrange s'était emparée de l'esprit de Kyo, et la totalité de ses capacités mentales y étaient concentrées.

La détermination qui se lisait dans son regard fit reculer Yuki. Mais comme il reculait, son cousin s'approchait. Bien entendu, le rat se retrouva bientôt dans l'impossibilité de fuir, étant donné qu'il était entouré par quatre murs. Pour confirmer son impression, Kyo plaça ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il commençait à paniquer. Quoi de plus normal quand on vous regardait de la sorte et qu'on vous empêchait de bouger ? Mais d'un autre côté, il était persuadé que Kyo ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne distinguait aucune violence dans ses gestes.

Le roux finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix sifflante et tout aussi déterminée que son regard.

- Kyo : Je ne laisserais plus jamais ce salaud de toucher.

Il détachait chaque mot, comme si sa rage contenue rendait son expression difficile.

- Kyo : Jamais. Tout est de sa faute. Quoi qu'il t'ait fait il ne t'a pas souillé. C'est impossible. Rien ni personne ne le peut. Il a juste tenté de te recouvrir de sa propre crasse pour que tu lui appartiennes. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je l'en empêcherai. Je t'aiderai à t'en débarrasser, à comprendre que tu es bien au-delà de tout ça.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Yuki avait les yeux écarquillé et semblait s'être transformé en statue.

- Kyo : As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Quand bien même tu aurais décidé de te faire toi-même du mal, je ne te laisserai pas faire. T'as pigé ?

Il approcha son visage de Yuki pour le regarder plus profondément dans les yeux. Il était incapable de parler ni d'esquisser le moindre geste, tandis que son cœur lui n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

Kyo aurait pu en rester là, mais il n'était pas encore allé jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait en tête. Et à ce moment précis, il n'hésitait plus du tout à le mener à bien. C'était trop tentant. Il n'aurait peut-être plus d'autres occasions. Mais tant pis, il ne changerait plus d'avis. Il reprit la parole.

- Kyo : Je pense que te laver ne te débarrassera de sa marque. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Yuki baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas à ouvrir la bouche, Kyo savait qu'il avait mit dans le mile. Quoiqu'il fasse, il avait l'impression que ça ne changeait rien. Il sentait encore son odeur, son toucher, il avait encore son goût dans sa bouche, à tel point qu'il en avait envie de vomir.

- Kyo : J'ai une solution à te proposer…

Yuki releva la tête vers lui, intrigué… et constata que la distance entre leur visage avait encore diminuée, et ses joues s'empressèrent de signaler sa gêne.

- Kyo : Je vais remplacer cette marque par une autre.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Le rat avait peur de comprendre.

- Kyo : Je vais remplacer chacune de ses traces par les miennes. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'y parviendrai, tu peux me croire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il brisa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Le cerveau du rat semblait être hors service. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne réalisait pas. Il n'y croyait pas.

Kyo s'écarta, sa détermination laissant place à l'appréhension. Il craignait la réaction de son cousin. Mais la pulsion qui s'était emparée de lui était devenue incontrôlable. Il ne supportait plus que d'autres s'accaparent de ce qui lui revenait. C'était présomptueux de sa part, et cela revenait à comparer Yuki à un objet. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de raisonner ainsi. Il le voulait pour lui seul. C'était un besoin qui le submergeait. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments envers Yuki. Mais qu'en était du côté adverse ?

Du côté adverse : Le cerveau de Yuki se remit finalement en marche, mais ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide. Dans l'incompréhension la plus total, le visage couleur tomate, il ne détachait pas son regard de Kyo.

Le chat était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, prenant pleinement conscience de son acte. Il recula de deux pas, et baissa la tête. Cela amoindrissait la fermeté de ses paroles, mais il n'osait plus le regarder en face, de peur d'y lire de la haine, du dégoût, ou bien pire encore : de voir qu'il le considérait comme Rei. D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas fait un peu pareil que lui ?

Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, dès que Kyo lui laissa une ouverture, Yuki s'échappa en courant, ne sachant comment réagir.

Kyo interpréta ça comme une réaction négative à son geste. Son cousin avait peur de lui. Il s'était laissé emporter, avait prit une attitude qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui frôlait celle d'un prédateur qui tenait sa proie. Le chat avait coincé la souris, la souris avait pris la fuite. Il eut un rire sans joie à cette comparaison et sortit à son tour.

De son côté, Yuki s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain. Il se passa la tête sous l'eau pour s'éclaircir les idées. Mais ce fut inutile, il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt il avait peur de comprendre. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir et effleura ses lèvres. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Rei provoquait chez lui.

Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas détesté l'expérience, et qui plus est, il ne sentait plus le baiser de Rei sur ses lèvres. Juste les lèvres de Kyo, ses efforts, ses sentiments. La méthode était efficace et plutôt agréable. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il revoyait Kyo qui lui affirmait sérieusement : _« Je vais remplacer chacune de ses traces par les miennes. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'y parviendrai, tu peux me croire. »_

Voilà qui promettait d'être une expérience intéressante…

* * *

Voila le 6eme chapitre il a pris moins de temps que les autres

Yume : haaa quelle magnifique scène XDDD

Symlis : tu m'étonne la scène du baiser m'a donner tu fil à retordre XDD

Yume : en tout cas dans le prochain chapitre la relation entre Yuki et Kyo va s'approfondir et que si je suis de bonne humeur dans un des derniers chapitres je mettrais un lemon XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Autant dire que le lendemain l'ambiance générale était à la gêne. Kyo n'osait pas lever la tête vers Yuki et gardait au moins un mètre de distance avec lui, tandis que le rat rougissait tellement souvent que le rouge devenait son teint naturel. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que Shigure, faisant preuve de son tact habituel, n'arrangeait guère la situation ?

Cet embarras ne manqua pas d'intriguer notre subtile Tohru qui prit Kyo à part et, montrant une nouvelle fois un esprit d'analyse sans faille, lui reprocha une mauvaise dispute avec son cousin malgré sa convalescence.

« Kyo : *soupir* Si seulement c'était ça… »

Il planta Tohru au beau milieu de son splendide discours sur l'importance du lien fraternel et grimpa sur le toit. Après une nuit blanche à réfléchir il n'était toujours pas plus avancé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit ! Comment allait-il rattraper ça ? Même s'il le voulait il ne pouvait revenir sur ses paroles. La scène repassa clairement sans sa mémoire. Son visage fit concurrence à ses cheveux et son cœur dansa la samba –ou valsa avec Akito c'est selon XD. Mais la fuite de Yuki qui s'ensuivait lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Sans ce bémol il n'aurait peut-être pas regretté son geste. Voire même il aurait été fier. Seulement il avait été trop brusque. Que faire maintenant, que faire ? Il allait devoir aller jusqu'au bout mais et Yuki ? Le chat et le rat pouvaient-ils coexister ainsi ? Le chat ne dévorerait-il pas la souris ?

Pris d'une violente migraine, il se prit tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? N'aurait-il pas pu faire simple et choisir Tohru par exemple ? Il la revit faire son discours dans sa tête. Non plutôt mourir. Une fille au moins ? Mais ses seuls autres exemples étaient Saki, Arisa, Kagura et éventuellement Rine alors… sans parler de son entourage aux gouts tout aussi étranges… En fait ce n'était que la conclusion logique. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas les hommes mais Yuki. Il aurait été une fille que cela n'aurait rien changé, bien que facilité quelque peu sa situation.

Il en était là de son raisonnement quand Shigure le rejoignit.

A l'étage inférieur, Yuki…

Si le chat avait échappé à Tohru, lui avait eu droit au sermon au complet. En même temps il se voyait mal lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé… Elle finit par le laisser tranquille et il soupira d'aise. Elle était de bonne volonté certes, mais un peu trop encombrante parfois. Mais bon, qui ne pardonnait pas à Tohru ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Comme il observait le plafond, son esprit revint bientôt sur les évènements de la veille. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et se doutait que le roux avait probablement souffert également d'insomnie. Autant dire qu'il s'était mis dans une situation plus que délicate. Seulement le mot « délicatesse » faisait-il parti de vocabulaire ? Bon il exagérait peut-être un peu. Mais il avait été très surpris. En tout cas toute la détermination de Kyo était partie en fumée et il était rare de le voir aussi désemparé. En même temps qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Bref, il avait réfléchi au problème et en avait conclu qu'en fin de compte il n'y en avait pas réellement un. Il n'y avait que quelque doute et maladresse de parcours. Côté maladresse, il pensait surtout à sa propre réaction. Il avait pris la fuite, ce qui avait forcément dû inquiéter Kyo. Pour ce qui était des doutes…

Il se tourna sur le côté, les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre. Il ne pensait pas Kyo capable de mentir sur ce genre de choses, il était bien trop fier. Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, Yuki était sûr qu'il l'aurait remarqué. Non, ce n'était pas des sentiments du chat dont il doutait, mais des siens. Qu'éprouvait-il pour Kyo ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. En plus, côté sentiments il était presque au même niveau que le roux. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu cette question, il était inutile de se concentrer sur les conséquences. Il devait choisir suivant ce qu'il ressentait et non selon des « et si jamais je ». Il soupira de nouveau, mais d'accablement cette fois. Il lui serait plus facile de raisonner et trouver le choix possédant le moins d'inconvénient. Mais ce n'aurait pas été juste envers Kyo.

On frappa alors à sa porte.

De retour sur le toit…

« Kyo : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Shigure : Content de voir que tu as la forme !

-Kyo : Et moi triste que ce toit ne soit pas assez haut pour que tu rompes le cou en tombant.

-Shigure : Je suis sûr que tu ne le penses pas.

-Kyo : Approche-toi du bord et tu verras bien.

-Shigure : Que tu es taquin aujourd'hui ! Et moi qui venais pour t'aider !

-Kyo : M'aider ? Si c'est pour faire comme ce matin, je m'en passerai merci.

Shigure s'approcha du chat et s'assit à côté de lui. Son sourire mesquin était devenu compatissant.

-Shigure : Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être aussi déprimé.

-Kyo : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Shigure : Oh, je n'ai pas les détails mais j'ai une vague idée. Tu t'es décidé à faire un premier pas et il a pris la fuite. Ai-je tort ?

-Kyo : …

-Shigure : C'est normal qu'il ait pris la fuite. Il a dû être tellement surpris qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Crois-en mon expérience.

Le roux se demanda un instant sur quelle expérience il se basait mais ne posa la pas la question.

-Kyo : Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça.

-Shigure : Quoi d'autre alors ?

-Kyo : Je… Je crois qu'en agissant aussi impulsivement il a… fait un rapprochement entre Rei et moi…

Shigure haussa un sourcil. Puis il prit un air entendu.

-Shigure : Ah la jalousie dans un jeune couple…

Kyo fut comme électrocuté et retint au dernier moment le poing qui allait frapper le chien. Ce dernier reprit calmement.

-Shigure : Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'assure que je veux t'aider sérieusement mais tu dois accepter l'idée que je puisse dire quelque chose de vrai. As-tu vu un seul indice t'indiquant que Yuki te considère comme ce violeur ? Personnellement je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Kyo : … Alors selon toi ce n'est que de la confusion ?

-Shigure : Parfaitement. Je pense que Yuki ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et doit actuellement être en train de chercher où il en est. Ton message est passé, la balle est dans son camp. Je crains que la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire soit d'attendre.

-Kyo : … ça se tient… Mais tu crois que… j'ai mal agi en le brusquant maintenant ?

-Shigure : Je pense que tu lui apportes le meilleur soutien possible de la sorte. Et puis je doute que tu aurais eu une autre occasion plus tard depuis le temps que sa traîne…Je trouve juste dommage que tu ne sois pas allé jusqu'au bout, tu aurais été immédiatement fixé… *sourire pervers*

-Kyo : ... Les pervers savent-ils voler selon toi ?

-Shigure : Bon, Je crois que je vais y aller…

Il se leva pour partir mais Kyo le retint.

-Kyo : Shigure ? Tu crois que… enfin… C'est possible entre le chat et le rat ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le chat lui demander, à lui, de le rassurer. Surtout avec une mine aussi angoissée et désespérée.

-Shigure : *hausse les épaules* Les signes astrologiques des gens ne les ont jamais empêchés de s'aimer. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela change. Tout ne repose que sur vous deux.

Il allait rentrer dans la maison mais s'arrêta pour ajouter.

-Shigure : Rappelle-toi que tu as été le premier à pouvoir l'approcher après l'incident. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi, tu t'en souviens ? Réfléchis-y.

Là-dessus, il laissa le chat méditer sur ses paroles, jugeant que son intervention avait été parfaitement bien dosée. Après, tout dépendait de Yuki et accessoirement de ce cher Aya…

Yuki et accessoirement ce cher Aya…

Entendant quelqu'un entrer, Yuki refit face à la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère. D'un réflexe malheureux en le voyant brusquement aussi près, ledit frère fut bientôt en mesure de voir les étoiles en plein jour.

« Yuki : Oups. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne t'es pas annoncé ? Je ne t'aurais pas frappé sinon ! Quoique… Mais bon.

-Ayame : Je voulais te surprendre.

-Yuki : Eh ben c'est réussi ! Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

-Ayame : N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à mon cher petit frère ? Je venais aux nouvelles.

-Yuki : Et bien comme tu vois je me porte assez bien et les gens peuvent s'approcher de moi à condition qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux. Sans oublier que je dors mieux.

-Ayame : Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a autre chose.

-Yuki : Comment ça ?

Le serpent s'approcha et désigna son front juste au dessus de son nez.

-Ayame : Tu as un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Il y a donc quelque chose qui te préoccupe.

-Yuki : …

-Ayame : Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton frère voyons.

-Yuki : … Et bien… Comment tu as su que… si…

-Ayame : Si tu ne mets pas plus de mots je ne comprendrais pas.

-Yuki : Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais Shigure ?

-Ayame : Ah… C'est une excellente question… Attends que je réfléchisse.

Pour la première fois, il semblait réellement embarrassé.

-Ayame : Alors voilà… Je devais être à peine plus âgé que toi quand j'ai eu… le même genre d'incident que toi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Yuki hocha la tête. Apparemment ce genre de problème était répandu dans sa famille…

-Ayame : Je t'épargne les détails, mais tu sais que j'ai tendance à exaspérer les gens. Ne réponds pas c'est purement rhétorique. Et un jour certains on voulu se venger et… bref. Alors quand j'ai appris que ça t'étais arrivé aussi, tu ne peux pas imaginer… Je m'éloigne là.

Le rat ne disait rien, laissant son frère s'exprimer librement. C'était la première fois qu'il apprenait que son frère avait subi pareil traumatisme.

-Ayame : Et après… « ça », j'étais dans un état second. Comment t'expliquer… J'étais là, mais absent en même temps… Complètement imperméable à l'extérieur, sauf que dès qu'un homme s'approchait de moi : je reprenais immédiatement pied sur terre pour m'enfuir avant de replonger dans cet état second. Evidemment, cela inquiétait beaucoup mon entourage. Quand on autorisa d'autres personnes qu'Akito et notre mère s'approcher de moi, Shigure fut le premier à se présenter. Et, curieusement, je revins à moi quand il commença à parler.

Ayame eut un petit rire.

-Ayame : T'aurais dû voir ça. Il m'a passé un de ces savons ! Comme quoi j'aurais dû arrêter de casser les pieds des gens, que comme ça il aurait été avec moi etc… Autant dire que ça surprend. Mais c'était surtout le contrecoup l'inquiétude qui l'avait énervé. Ensuite il revint tous les jours et je restais de plus en plus longtemps éveillé. Et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, j'avais besoin qu'il soit là. Mais…

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils visiblement en colère.

-Yuki : Mais ?

-Ayame : Mais Akito ne supportait pas qu'il vienne me voir comme ça régulièrement. Un jour Shigure finit par me dire qu'il ne pourrait plus venir, qu'il était désolé. Il était vraiment désespéré alors je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. C'était mon premier contact depuis un bon bout de temps. Et alors il me chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Sous la surprise je l'ai repoussé. Après un dernier sourire triste il est parti. Et il n'est plus revenu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Akito l'avait enfermé quelque part. Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu. Il a fallu plusieurs années avant qu'on se retrouve. Et après plusieurs péripéties sentimentales que je passe, on s'est avoué notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Voilà.

Il fit un clin d'œil. Yuki songeait qu'il y avait quelques points communs avec sa propre histoire. L'issue serait-elle la même ? Soudain, son frère le saisi par les épaules et déclara :

-Ayame : Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. On a perdu beaucoup d'années à cause de moi. Ne lui fait pas subir la même chose, ok ? »

Là-dessus il sortit sans rien ajouter.

Bon, Yuki avait toutes les cartes en main. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, pourquoi Kyo avait pu l'approcher directement ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il lui faisait pleinement confiance, il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa propre vie. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les derniers évènements à partir de là jusqu'à la veille au soir. Pourquoi se posait-il encore la question au fait ? La réponse n'était-elle pas juste sous son nez ? En fait il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais sans l'intervention de Kyo qui sait s'il l'aurait remarqué un jour.

Il repassa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Kyo… Déterminé, il se leva et rejoignit Kyo sur le toit sans remarquer deux ombres qui le regardèrent passer à l'angle du couloir.

De son côté, Kyo en était toujours à « tiens oui au fait pourquoi ? » depuis que Shigure était descendu.

« Yuki : Ah te voilà.

-Kyo : *sursaute* Ah euh ben oui… *détourne les yeux* Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Yuki : Oui… C'est à propos d'hier…

-Kyo : *glups* Erm, oui ?

-Yuki : Merci… merci pour ce que tu as fait hier, ça m'a vraiment aidé… Mais…

Kyo ne dit rien. Il appréhendait beaucoup la suite. Il avait l'estomac bien trop noué.

Sans crier gare, Yuki se mit en face Kyo et lui saisit le visage.

-Yuki : Mais si tu veux tenir ta promesse jusqu'au bout, il faut y mettre un peu plus de conviction.

Fit-il avec un large sourire avant de s'approprier les lèvres de Kyo, sans reflechir celui-ci mis ses bras autour de la taille de Yuki et le serra contre passa ses bras autours du cou de Kyo et appronfondis le baiser, il entrouvris legerement la bouche pour laisser la langue de Kyo jouer avec la sienne.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Kyo passa ses mains en dessous du T-shirt de Yuki et carressa doucement son dos, Yuki sursauta rompant leur baiser et se mis a termbler.

Yuki : ar. . arrete . . . s'il te plait Kyo arrete.

Kyo retira vivement ses mains avec une expression de regret affichée sur son visage.

Kyo : je suis desolé Yuki je voulais pas te brusquer, je sais pas se qu'il m'a pris et . . .

Yuki mis sa main devant la bouche de Kyo pour le fair taire.

Yuki : ca va calme toi, ces juste que ca m'a supris c'est tout -///-.

Kyo : desole.

Sans dire un mot Yuki se retourna et s'assis dos contre le torse de Kyo, celui-ci mis ses bras autour de la taille de Yuki, posa ses mains sur son le silence le plus complet tout les deux regarderent les nuages envahit par un sentiment d'amour et de protection.

…………………………………………

Sur la terasse on put voir deux adultes ( est ce vraiment des adultes ? XD ) espionner les deux adolescents.

Shigure : haaa que c'est beau la vie de deux jeunes amoureux. Néé Aya ?

Ayame : * se rapprochant de Shigure * dit Shi-chan et si on allait jouer les jeunes amoureux dans ta chambre. * regard pervers *

Shigure : tres bonne idee mon cher Aya .

Sur ce Shigure tira Ayame vers sa chambre, passant devant une Tohru innocente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.


End file.
